


Mine

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: BDSM, Evil Dillon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon becomes one with Venjix, and Ziggy learns what that means</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All that is, is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest: Power Rangers RPM: evil!Dillon/Ziggy, consort

The first thing Ziggy felt when he woke up was throbbing pain in his head, then the rest of his body, everything hurt. Even after waking it was over a full minute before he could open his eyes without pain from the blinding light forcing them closed again.

One of the first things he was able to focus on was a Grinder standing a few feet from him. Ziggy immediately jumped up only to be stopped half way. After falling back to the group he felt the chain and collar around his neck linking him to the floor and limiting his moment.

Ziggy pulled at the collar with one hand as he used the other to try and grab a weapon against the grinder, he found a cold metal object, a busted Grinder arm, and brought it up as he still trying to feel a way to remove the collar when we hard a voice.

“You don’t need to do that. That Grinder is offline.”

Ziggy turned toward the voice to see Dillon walking down some stairs to enter the room they were both in. He was dressed normal enough but he still looked different, dark, and more sinister or maybe it was just that he knew that Dillon was different.

“Were are the others, are they okay?” Ziggy dropped the Grinder’s arm and took a real look at the standing Grinder to see it wasn’t standing but propped against another Grinder but it wasn’t moving or showing any other sign of activity.

“Alive for the moment. I may have broken Flynn’s leg but I may have only cracked it. They ran before I could stop them. I had other things to deal with.”

Ziggy watch as Dillon leaped down the last few steppes and landed a few feet from him. He saw the grin as Dillon talked about breaking Flynn’s leg and the curve of his lips when he finished standing over Ziggy.

Ziggy tried standing only able to get part way up before the collar and chain stopped him, “let me go Dillon.”

“From this chain, no problem. From me…never.”

Ziggy felt his cheeks get hot as Dillon ran a hand along his side, sliding from his thighs along to his ribcage he could felt Dillon’s hot hands gliding up his chest before pressing on his neck through the leather collar before sliding a hand through his hair.

He heard a click just seconds before Dillon pulled him up and he felt Dillon’s soft lips on his followed by the strong tongue that he loved to feel invading his mouth, dominating his own tongue.

The hard metal of the wall behind him forced the air from his mouth and into Dillon’s. The burning in his lungs as Dillon continue the kiss even after he tried to push him back, his lungs desperate for air as his vision started to become unfocussed, blurring.

Then the rush of sweet air as Dillon pulled back his tongue and mouth just enough to let the air in, every with the burning need for air Ziggy missed the extra tongue as he took a deep breathe.

“They’ll come back for me, for us.”

“Because that worked so well last time.”

“Yes, well, we had counted on… that is to say, well you surprised us being evil and all,” Ziggy knew he was rambling but it was all he could do as he felt like he was reliving the events that lead him here.

***

“Restoring City shields.”

Ziggy ran into the lab just as Doctor K was calling out their actions. He could hear her but he couldn’t see her through the haze and debris, “I can’t find Dillon anywhere, I looked in his bed, not that he ever uses it but I thought maybe, but when he wasn’t there I checked the Kitchen, bathroom, that’s when I thought to try his car, I should have looked there first but-“

“His car is gone, as is he. The others went after him to try and stop Ranger Operator Series Black from leaving the city.”

Ziggy stopped and looked at were he was sure Doctor K’s voice was coming from and then went in a straight line jumping over debris until he could see Doctor K behind one of the computer setups. “The attack bot grabbed him? We have to stop it, we have to get Dillon back,” Ziggy shouted as visions of Dillon hurt and unconscious drabbed over on attack bot’s shoulder with some horrible fate awaiting him.

“No Ranger Operator Series Green. He was not taken he went after he did this to the lab.”

Ziggy almost fell off balance when he felt Doctor K pull him around the computer to see the monitor as she replayed the video. He watched as Dillon walked into the lab and started pulling apart the computers, ripping apart the wall, and pulling out the wires. He felt his mind go blank as he saw Dillon trash the lab, “This must be wrong! Dillon wouldn’t, he couldn’t. It’s Dillon.”

“It’s him Ranger Operator Series Green. The Venjix hardware has taken control of Ranger Operator Series Black. He is heading to the Venjix headquarters. If the others can’t stop him before he breaches the shield perimeter use this to track him. It’s set to his unique Venjix wavelengths. Find him Ranger Operator Series Green.”

Ziggy carefully takes the tracking remote from Doctor K and looked at the plastic box, his link with Dillon. His only way to find him, his only way to get Dillon back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as he felt Doctor K’s hand take his, he felt her soft skin and when he was able to open his eyes all he could see was the dark of Doctor K’s eyes looking up at him, “I’ll get him back, no problem,” he said running his hand over her hand before running for the door turning to try and see Doctor K through the debris, “It’ll work out, we’re Power Rangers.”

***

“Keep, you’re eyes peeled, I don’t understand why we haven’t been attacked yet.”

Ziggy swept his glasses over the ruined city around them, as he looked down at the hard box in his hand, staring at the blinking red dot, Dillon.

“Where is everyone? They had to know we’d come after Dillon.”

“Let’s just hope our luck holds and Venjix is too busy so we can grab Dillon and get out of here.”

Ziggy glanced back at both Flynn and Summer before looking at the large building before them. It had taken them over a week to reach the building, tracking the signal across the desert wasteland the world had become.

“Let’s just go in guys! Ziggy, let us know if he moved.”

***

He could feel the burn in his throat as the acid tried to force it’s way up his chest, even as he swallowed it down he could still see Tenaya 7’s twisted flesh and metal body among the wreckage of dozens of attack bots, “I didn’t need to see that, I know I wasn’t fond of her but I really didn’t need that.”

“Ah, and don’t look but I think she’s missing her head.”

“I didn’t need to know that and it’s not a girl thing. It’s a human thing.”

“Summer’s right, we need to stop looking at her missing head and try and focus on finding Dillon…and finding what did this.”

“It’s you’re lucky day, done and done.”

Ziggy looked up at the raised platform as he hear the sound of Dillon’s voice above them, “Dillon!?” The cry was out before he even moved; he stopped a few feet from Dillon when his thoughts caught up with his feet. The sight before him stopped him, Dillon’s eyes were glowing red and his hands…If he was honest with himself he doesn’t know if it was Dillon’s fist to his jaw or seeing Tenaya 7’s lifeless head staring up at him from Dillon’s hand that made him pass out first.

***

“What happened,” Ziggy forced out after another lung burning kiss.

“Well you see Ziggy, Venjix had plans, plans for me even, but it didn’t go as planned. Venjix is gone but I’m still here.”

Ziggy felt every nerve in his neck light on fire as Dillon whispered the words into his ear, his hot breathe blowing across his neck, “Yo-your dif-different,” he forced his mouth to say.

“Well Ziggy that was where Venjix messed up he tried to download itself into me just like he did with my sister but I had something she didn’t.”

Ziggy looked at the morpher when he saw Dillon shake his head, “What did you have Dillon?” he could hear his voice go higher as he felt Dillon’s hand slip down him pants, his very tight pants, warm tights pants.

“Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy, Do you know how long I’ve wanted you. Why I let you come with me in the wastelands. How many times I’ve had to stop myself from reaching over and taking you right then and there. No more. I want and I’m going to have!”

Ziggy could barely think between Dillon’s voice in his ear, breath on his neck, hand down his pants, but he knew he had to say something…”take”

***

His body ached all over, it felt like, well like he’d just had the best sex of his life with Dillon, but he couldn’t feel Dillon around him, “Dillon?”

“You may need to be upgraded if that’s as long as you can stay up.”

“Not all of us can be suped up robot…and what do you mean upgrade,” Ziggy said as he opened his eyes to see Dillon standing at a computer working at it.

“Your need for sleep is inconvenient, a few upgrades would increases your stamina and endurance.”

“Woh, hold it right there, there won’t be any upgrading. I’m good the way I am got that Dillon,” he rambled as he for his clothing as he pulled up his pants.

“You will change your mind in time, now get dressed, we leave for Corinth City. I have an ultimatum to give.”

“We’re going home good, I need some new clothing this shirt is history, you have quite the grip there Dillon,” Ziggy complained as he stuck his hand through the hole in the back of his shirt, “and this collar it’s cool and all but…did you say ultimatum?”

“Yes, they submit to me and I let them live. I have no interest in the destruction of humanity. Just their submission.”

Ziggy just looked at Dillon blinking for a moment, he wasn’t sure what we was hearing. “Dillon they’re our friends.”

“And that’s why I’m giving them a chance. If they just accept my rules they will be given full freedom to do anything they wish as long as they answer to me.”

Ziggy just stared at Dillon. He didn’t know what to say, Dillon just… and their friends…

“And the collar stays, you’re mine now. Let’s go.”

“They’ll say no, you know they will,” Ziggy said as he marched over to Dillon, “they’ll protect the city, we protect the city Dillon,” Ziggy yelled.

“Not any more, you serve me and when they say no I will rip the city apart.”

Ziggy barely had time to hear the last of Dillons words before he was forced against the wall, the leather collar pressed harder into his throat his feet hanging in the air Dillon’s voice in his ears.

“You’re mine, don’t question me again, I want you, need you, but don’t push me.

***

Two weeks latter Ziggy got to see what Dillon was like when he was pushed. The others had said no and now half the city was in flames. He had been forced to watch as his friends fought each other, but it was more then that, they were fighting to the death, even with Flynn’s leg hurt he still put up a fight.

Ziggy watched from his position chained to an attack bot out of the way as Dillon ripped through the other Rangers. They were pulling their punches trying to save Dillon and him but Dillon wasn’t and in the end…

They didn’t save them. They couldn’t even save themselves.


	2. By choice or by force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy helped Dillon, and now Flynn wants answers about why.

“Why did you help him, Ziggy?” Flynn demanded to know as he yanked at the handcuffs that held him to the bed.

“Look Flynn, Dillon doesn’t want to wipe out humanity, if Corinth names him the ruler he’ll pretty much let you guys do whatever you want, just any major things have to be run by him, that’s all.” Ziggy explained as he walked around the room talking to Flynn.

“That’s what he says now, but he’s evil, he’s lying,” Flynn replied.

“He’s not evil, he’s just not good,” Ziggy stated as he quickened his pace as he paced the room.  
Ziggy stated, speeding up as he paced the room.

“No, Evil, Ziggy! He broke my leg, twice; he killed Scott and almost killed Summer! You tell me how is that not evil Ziggy?!” Flynn yelled back as he pointed to his leg that was wrapped in plaster and pulled on the metal restraints holding him again.

“Don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself and Scott isn’t dead, just in a coma and Summer and Doctor K are fine. I’m seeing them next. But really it’s not like Dillon’s asking for much. He doesn’t want to run the day to day stuff, just, you know, be the final guy, the one in control, it’s a Venjix left over.” Ziggy explained.

“Venjix left over? What does that mean; you both work for Venjix now, don’t you?” Flynn said a little confused.

“No, Venjix is gone…and Dillon…well…it’s complicated,” Ziggy said as he remembered Dillon saying the same.

***

“It’s complicated.”

“Look Dillon, you said it would take two days to get ready to leave for Corinth and I’m not going anywhere.” Ziggy paused for a moment when Dillon looked up sharply at him with red eyes like he all ways did when ever Ziggy mention the idea of him leaving, after Dillon’s eyes returned to their dark color he went on, “so we have time, explain it,” Ziggy demanded as he poked at the food that one of Dillon’s Grinders had brought for him.

“Venjix knew it couldn’t win,” Dillon started before Ziggy interrupted him.

“What? Venjix was that scared of the Power Rangers, cool.”

“No, not the Rangers, the Biosphere, Venjix could destroy every human, wipe out every living thing but it couldn’t harm the bio field and as on inorganic machine it couldn’t use it either and that’s why it created me.”

“You can use the biofield; we morph with it, right?” Ziggy asked unused to Dillon talking this much.

“That was the plan; create a human/Venjix hybrid then download into him. Controlling both his own robotic armies and the powers of the biofield, but then I escaped.”

“That messed up Venjix’s plans, for his own hybrid to be helping stop and destroy his Attack bots, that rocks,” Ziggy added making kicking and punching movements.

“But he got me back; he activated the Venjix’s programming to force me back here.”

“That would be when you trashed Doctor K’s lab, but what happened? This may be a new you but I don’t think Venjix ever planned on pushing me up against his central column thing and having his way with me Dillon. And I’m fairly sure that Venjix doesn’t have a leather fetish,” Ziggy added as he pulled at the leather collar around his neck.

“Something went wrong. Maybe the bio field was too strong; maybe Venjix was wrong on it being possible to begin with. All I know is when it downloaded into me I destroyed it and took over Venjix’s armies, or most of them anyways,” Dillon said as he took a drink from his glass and stood up walking over to Ziggy.

“Tenaya 7, you did change Dillon, Venjix changed you,” Ziggy said his voice breaking as Dillon ran his hand under Ziggy’s shirt.

“Change can be good,” Dillon said as he twisted one of Ziggy’s nipples and he leaned in closer to Ziggy’s ear, “and the collar isn’t about leather it’s about control.” Ziggy emitted a groan of arousal as his hot breath stroked his ear. Dillon whispered moments before he swiped his hand across the table sending everything crashing to the floor as he brought his hand up to Ziggy’s neck and lifted him onto the table, “The leather‘s just a plus.”

***

“It’s complicated? You say that Venjix is gone but it’s too complicated to say how? It’s bloody Venjix and I’m a bloody Ranger I don’t care how complicated it is,” Flynn exclaimed yanking his wrist with renewed vigor.

“Whoa Flynn! Take it easy or you will hurt your wrist. Okay he, it, that is, Venjix tried to use Dillon to control the Biofield but it didn’t work, it’s just Dillon now,” Ziggy said as he grabbed at Flynn’s hands.

“No Ziggy not okay and it’s not our Dillon, Our Dillon would never have done this, he would never have fought us, attacking the city. You shouldn’t have helped him,” Flynn ranted as he pulled his hands away from Ziggy.

“I had to help him, it’s Dillon.”

***

“So just how do you plan on getting pass the city shields?” Ziggy asked as he looked out at the desert wastelands racing past them.

“They’re going to lower them for us Ziggy,” Dillon said as he slide his car into the next gear.

“What? That’s your plan, it’s insane, they know you’re evil, or not good anyways, and that I’m your captive here. Sometimes I really think I’m the only sane one here and that’s just nuts really.” Ziggy complained as he looked at Dillon.

“And that’s why you’re going to convince them that I’m back to normal and that it’s safe to let me back into the city Ziggy,” Dillon ordered.

“You want to take over the city Dillon; you’re not back to normal. I’m not doing it,” Ziggy said as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead.

Dillon slammed on the brakes, sending the car skidding to a stop as he reached across the car and grabbed Ziggy by the collar, turning Ziggy to face him, “We’ve been over this Ziggy, you’re mine. You belong to me,” Dillon said pulling Ziggy in closer until they were nose to nose, “You don’t say no to me, make the call,” Dillon finished by letting go of the collar and leaning back keeping himself eye to eye with Ziggy.

For a moment Ziggy did nothing but return Dillon’s stare but after a long moment he looked down at his morpher then at the horizon that hide Corinth then back to Dillon, “Okay I’ll make the call,” Ziggy said at last raising his morpher.

***

“Why Ziggy? You knew what he was going to do, what we had to do.” Flynn asked shaking his head.

“You don’t get it. Even before all this, ever since we met it’s never been a choice. It’s always been Dillon.” Ziggy said as he sat down next to Flynn on the bed.


	3. Your problems are mine too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy have to talk with Summer and Doctor Z on behalf of Dillon and then stop Dillon from doing anything, drastic.

“Ziggy.”

“Ranger Operator Series Green,” Doctor K said as she hopped down from the stool she’d been sitting on.

“Summer, Doctor K, sorry for the accommodations,” Ziggy said gesturing to Summer’s room where the two had been sequestered, “We’re clearing out the ranger gear from the Garage. Then you’ll have free to move around the place at will.”

“This is our Garage, we should never have been locked in here, Ranger Operator Series Green,” Doctor said sharply as she glared at Ziggy.

“How are Scott and Flynn?” Summer asked as she got off the bed and looked at the doorway.

“Flynn’s fine, his leg’s broken again; you know he really shouldn’t have been on it yet. And he doesn’t like being locked up next door but he’s good,” Ziggy said as he paced back and forth.

“And what about Ranger Operator Series Red?” Doctor K asked.

“Scott’s not so fine,” Ziggy said as he stopped and turned to the women, “Scott really shouldn’t have gotten up that last time. Dillon was getting a little annoyed and okay maybe he shouldn’t have slammed Scott into the road quite so hard but really did Scott have to get up after he’d been demorphed? And it was Dillon that demorphed him anyways and that was before Flynn got taken out.”

“We’re Rangers Ziggy! We get knocked down and we get back up. That’s what we do, we get back up!” Summer ranted as she got nose to nose with Ziggy.

“You’re right, you don’t give up, but sometimes you have to…let’s say re-strategize and if Scott had done that he wouldn’t be in a coma right now,” Ziggy said back as he watched Summer step back in a humph.

“And betraying the rangers program and the rest of us was just re-strategizing then Ranger Operator Series Green?” Doctor K said dryly.

“Yeah Doc, that’s what it was, Dillon’s plan charged so my plan changed. Dillon isn’t asking for much, he is willing to let humans live.”

“Ranger Operator Series Black’s plan or Venjix’s plan?” Doctor K queried as she stared at Ziggy.

“Dillon’s. Venjix is gone for good. And we have Dillon to thank for that too, can you forgive him yet?” Ziggy said as he started rocking on his feet.

“Really,” Doctor K started as she folded her arms, “And just how did _Ranger Operator Series Black_ manage to do that Ranger Operator Series Green? How did he manage to destroy the most advanced computer program ever created,” She demanded to know as she continued to glare at Ziggy.

“I’ll let him tell you,” Ziggy started as she started backing away from Doctor K until he felt the door behind him.

“ NO Ranger Operator Series Green,” Doctor K yelled as she stepped forward and grabbed Ziggy by the collar pulling him down to her level far quicker then Ziggy thought she could, “You will answer the question or I’ll fine uses for this collar that Ranger Operator Series Black haven’t even thought of.”

“Venjix downloaded into Dillon to control the Bio-field but it backfired and destroyed Venjix,” Ziggy blurted out as he jerked back on his collar which slipped out of Doctor K’s stunned fingers as she stumbled backwards.

“The bio-field…a compressed loop through the morph matrix…” She started talking to herself as she walked to Summer’s nightstand and pulled out a notebook and started writing on it still talking through it to herself.

“Dillon is still Dillon then?” Summer asked over Doctor K’s talking.

“He’s not quite the same,” Ziggy said as he paced in front of Summer again, “I mean the old Dillon would not have wanted me to wear this,” Ziggy said as she pulled at the leather collar around his neck, “or maybe he would have…you know Dillon and I’ve never really talked about it…of course we weren’t together then.”

“Together?” Summer said as she narrowed her eyes at Ziggy, “you and Dillon have always been together, best friends right?”

“Ah…that’s how it started but not so much with the “just friends” anymore,” Ziggy said as he looked over at Summer, half smiling.

“Oh…,”Summer said as she slumped onto her bed, shock giving way to disbelief on her face.

“Yeah…,” Ziggy just responded as he just stood there waiting for Summer respond.

***

“Want a Smoothie?” Ziggy asked as he held out a smoothie to Dillon.

“I’m understanding Venjix’s desire to just kill all the humans and be done with it more and more,” Dillon said darkly as he took the smoothie glass.

“Colonel Truman doesn’t want to give into your demands?” Ziggy asked as he poured his own smoothie.

“He doesn’t like the idea of answering to anyone and he really doesn’t want that person to be me or that I’ve ordered the military disbanded. He doesn’t get it that it’s not needed any more. I’ll protect the city,” Dillon said as he sipped at his glass.

“Gee I wonder why he doesn’t trust that you, the guy leading what’s left of Venjix’s army and the one that took the city from him…no I can’t think of a reason for him no to trust you Dillon,” Ziggy said with a smile.

“Funny Ziggy, Funny,” Dillon said as he drained his smoothie,” and how are the other rangers. Did you talk to her?” He spoke with a softer voice now, traces of feelings for his old teammates breaking through.

“As long as Scott wakes up it should be fine in time, you did break Flynn’s leg, twice and put Scott into the coma he needs to wake up from and yes I did your dirty work and told Summer about us, alone. And Doctor K may have some ideas about what happened, or is sounded that way,” Ziggy said as he finished off his own glass.

“After the weapons have been taken out and we can let them out of their rooms I’ll talk to her about it,” Dillon said as he stood up, “but it’s been a long day saving those humans for you. I think it’s time for some fun.” Dillon added as he grabbed Ziggy by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

“Fun can be good,” Ziggy answered as the kiss ended and started backing toward the stairs.


End file.
